1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is know in the art to compress image data to reduce data size. In a conventional technology, a compression process is divided into a plurality of compression processes corresponding to a plurality of threads. This technique allows the image processing to be performed speedily. In recent years, various hardware resources, such as high-speed processors and large capacity memories, have been developed in accordance with advances in the computer technology. A processor has been developed that logically functions as a plurality of processors. Such a processor can execute commands included in a plurality of threads in parallel and perform image processing in a divided manner.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-259042 discloses a technology for image processing in which a plurality of threads that performs image processing is generated, the generated threads are divided into groups for each process, and processes are assigned to the threads. This technique allows the image processing to be performed speedily.
Japanese Patent No. 3797013 discloses a technology for image processing in which image data is processed with different resolutions by using a plurality of processors. In this technique, if the image data is processed with a higher resolution, a proportion of the processor to be used is increased.
However, the technologies disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-259042 and Japanese Patent No. 3797013 do not describe a method of connecting a plurality of pieces of processed data output from a plurality of threads or processors.
International Organization for Standardization/International Electrotechnical Commission (ISO/IEC) 15444-1 defines an order in which packets included in code data are connected and contents of header information included in the code data. When connecting compressed codes output from a plurality of threads to one another, it is necessary to rearrange the compressed codes in a predetermined order, or attach predetermined header information to the compressed codes, in order to meet a standard specified by ISO/IEC 15444-1.
However, the act of rearrangement of the compressed codes reduces the advantage of the high speed processing achieved by using a plurality of threads.